


That One Night In college

by Sweetestlittledarling



Series: Markiplier/Jackseptic Eye Ego Christmas Series [10]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Before WKM, Christmas, Darkiplier - Freeform, Ego Christmas, Markiplier ego, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Other, WKM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetestlittledarling/pseuds/Sweetestlittledarling
Summary: You've been falling since the beginning...For the Ego Christmas challenge thingie on Tumblr. Prompt #11: Eggnog





	That One Night In college

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after 'To Good Friends'.

“Come on Damien, just a bit further!” It would go much faster if it weren’t for the fact that you are stumbling over Damien’s feet as well as your own. Of course, you are both pretty wasted from the special party eggnog, but for some reason, the stuff Jameson put in really hit Damien hard. You haven’t seen him drunk since midterms where he nearly broke his nose while dancing on the bar. The arm he’s got around your shoulder tightens and you must fight to keep you both upright.

             “Have I ever told you how good of a friend you are?” Damien asks, his words slurred.

             “Many times, tonight Damien, many times, but it is nice to hear.” You don’t know how but you manage to carry Damien down the last bit of hallway standing in front of you and the dorm room you share with Damien. It’s not easy to unlock a door one handed but you manage and soon the both of you are stumbling into the room. “Okay big guy let’s get you to bed.” You maneuver Damien to the bed, and with great skill manage him to get him to sit down on it so that you can help remove his jacket and his shoes. “There we go-Woah!” You are not ready for Damien to grab your arm and pull you down on top of him as he falls backward onto the bed. Your face goes instantly red, as even in your drunken state, that you can tell this isn’t an appropriate position to be in, you on top of Damien’s body, so very close. You quickly raise yourself up and find yourself looking down at Damien’s red face.

             His hair that is usually well combed is ruffled as are his clothes. It’s strange to see him quiet look so not perfect, and somehow he still is as handsome as ever. He looks up at you with his dark eyes and beautiful smile and you are pretty sure if you aren’t careful then you might do something that you may regret. “I am very glad that you are here,” he says in his soothing voice. “I really feel happy with you.”

             “Well thank you Damien, but I think that part of this is the alcohol talking.”

             “No, really, I mean it. You are an amazing person and I really want to be with you.”

             “Woah there, young man!” you say, face growing redder with the implications of that statement. “For one thing you are drunk, and for another thing I am drunk, and for a third thing this is not a good idea!” Why have you not moved? Seriously brain!

             “I just…They are all so far away now.”

             You freeze, wondering what he is talking about. As his hand falls away from your face, you focus on Damien’s eyes and how they look so far away at that moment. “Damien what are you- “

             “William is at West Point, Mark is busy trying to become an actor, and Celine…I can’t even begin to fathom where she is…They are all away living their own lives and I miss them…I miss us being together…I don’t know I just feel like it’s all changing…and sometimes I’m scared that I am never going to live up to what my father wanted for me, to be the leader he was…I don’t know if I can do this.”

             For a moment you don’t know what to say. You’ve never heard him sound so lost before. You wonder how long he’s been feeling this way and if the alcohol is making it worse or… You reach out a hand and gently brush the hair from his face, smiling. “It’s okay Damien, I know that it seems hard now, but you can do this. And even if you can’t I will help you. We will achieve wonderful things together.”

             Damien smiles as his eyes begin to droop. “Thank you, friend. Have I ever told you how good of a friend you are?”

             “No, but that is good to know.” Your brain finally begins to work and you pull yourself up to a standing position. You take a blanket from the end of the bed and cover his body. “Now go to sleep. I’ll be here to help you with the hangover in the morning.”

             As if on command Damien’s eyes close and quickly succumbs to the alcohol in his system. You smile softly before moving over to your own bed. You’re too tired to get undressed so you remove your shoes and climb into bed. You lay on your side and watch Damien sleep. His calm handsome face makes something warm build within your heart. “I might be in trouble,” you sigh, “I think I might be falling for you, Damien and I don’t know what to do about it.”

             The only answer you get is a loud snore.


End file.
